User talk:Frans/Archive1
Welcome to PvXwiki! [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 10:29, 30 December 2007 (EST) :Hope you like the place. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 10:29, 30 December 2007 (EST) Styxx 05:48, 6 January 2008 (EST) I do =] Signature Firstly, welcome to PvXwiki. In regards to your signature, it is advisable that you sign at the end of your posts rather than before. I would also advise (and is required under PvX:SIGN) that you use the default signature (four tildes, or use the signature button from the toolbar) to generate a signature that will link to your user page. Currently, your PvXwiki name and your signature name are completely different and do not link to each other, causing confusion for other editors. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 12:44, 7 January 2008 (EST) --Styxx 13:03, 7 January 2008 (EST) like that? and how do I import an image like the one before ur name? :No...your signature still appears as "Styxx" in front of your post. Please read PvX:SIGN and sign your messages after your posts. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 13:06, 7 January 2008 (EST) but I can't change preferences because I haven't got the confirmation code for my e-mail and yes I have tried to re-send it —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Frans ( ) }. :I presume you changed your nickname to "Styxx" instead of your username then; am I correct? -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 13:43, 7 January 2008 (EST) Yeah, sorry, I was a little confused. My account name is Frans and my nickname Styxx but how do I add an image to my nick?--Styxx 13:44, 7 January 2008 (EST) :Upload the image you want to use. In your nickname box, use the appropriate wikicode to link to the image you just uploaded, followed by the rest of your name. Make sure you followed the link rules outlined in PvX:SIGN. Personally, I think the easiest way to figure it out is to copy someone else's coding. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 13:48, 7 January 2008 (EST) Ok, thnx--Styxx 14:08, 7 January 2008 (EST) :You don't need to Save the page every time you want to preview an edit. Just use the Show preview button to see what your changes will look like. This will also prevent you from flooding the Recent changes page. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 14:27, 7 January 2008 (EST) srry, I'm done saving crap right now... btw like my signature =]?-- Styxx 14:31, 7 January 2008 (EST) :The image needs to link to your userpage according to PvX:SIGN. You should upload your own version of the image and give it a unique name (e.g. styxx_sig.jpg; you don't have to modify the image or anything) and redirect it to your user page. The name in your signature should also link to your user page. I'm not sure why your nickname and username are entirely different, but that's up to you. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 14:36, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::"Signature must show their user name or by other means make clear the user name." In other words, change your signature to have Frans in it. The link to your userpage in your signature isn't working currently either. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 16:39, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::Also, at the moment, your signature is blue but doesn't link to your user page, which is required. If your not sure how to fix that, I can give you the format on how to fix that. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 19:06, 10 January 2008 (EST) Burning duration does not stack. -- Armond Warblade 20:34, 10 January 2008 (EST) ok ty-- Frans 06:20, 11 January 2008 (EST) :Do you mind if I delete the lot on my talk page? Frans 12:10, 15 January 2008 (EST) ::Cut and paste it all to a page such as User talk:Frans/Archive1. -- Armond Warblade 21:47, 15 January 2008 (EST) ::Oh, and link to it somewhere at the top of this page when you do. -- Armond Warblade 21:49, 15 January 2008 (EST)